Threatening Blessings
by Mizuiro no Yume
Summary: "So... you like Satsuki for her boobs." [Kagami/Momoi]


For some reason, there's a big difference between having Kagami, the guy who was fun to play against even if he wasn't a real challenge yet, in front of him and "Kagamin", the guy Satsuki was dating and right now, clinging to his arm like she never wanted to let him go while he blushed and avoided looking at Satsuki or Aomine.

And why was she introducing him as her "boyfriend", anyway?

He knew Kagami, already had heard from Tetsu about this weird turn of events and couldn't understand what she was expecting to hear from him. It wasn't as if he could change her mind and he was pretty sure getting his approval wasn't that high on her priorities list.

"So... you like Satsuki for her boobs."

"Dai-chan!" Satsuki's complain didn't make sense. He was just trying to start a conversation instead of letting the long and increasingly awkward silence to continue until Satsuki lost her patience.

Kagami's outraged sputter wasn't threatening, but Satsuki's scowl promised future lectures and undeserved nagging if he kept trying to bother Kagami.

"I don't like Momoi-san only because she's beautiful," declared Kagami with his face redder than his hair and a voice that seemed close to break in a humiliating squeak.

"See, Dai-chan, "said Satsuki, smiling as if she had just received the best compliment ever. She was weird like that. "Kagamin isn't crass like you. He's a gentleman."

Aomine snorted. Yeah, right, a gentleman who couldn't really speak politely even when he tried and who had just accepted he _did_ like her bobs. Not that he could blame any guy for liking big boobs, but this was Satsuki they're talking about and that only made everything more awkward.

Satsuki was staring at him as if waiting him to say something else. Fine, if she wanted to hear him accepting Kagami then he would said it.

"Fine, date him or whatever you like," Aomine sighed, earning a big smile and a short hug from Satsuki.

"Oh, it's Tetsu-kun! I'll be back in a moment" she told Kagami and she rushed toward Tetsu while glaring at Aomine. "Behave."

That warning was unnecessary. He didn't hate Kagami and couldn't care less if she decided to give up on Tetsu and date him. Still, he did care about Satsuki and maybe it's better for him to make that clear.

Aomine smirked and put an arm around Kagami's shoulder, friendly only in appearance.

"You hurt her and I kill you," Aomine said, meaning it and enjoying saying it too. This was better than giving his blessing. "And I'll get Tetsu's help to hide your body," Aomine added after thinking for a second. He was convinced Tetsu would make sure Kagami was never found.

It was surprising that Kagami looked at him with a blank, unimpressed expression, but soon it was clear why his reaction was so dull.

"Kuroko said the same."

"Yeah, Tetsu is good at threats."

Kagami shivered and turned his head to watch Satsuki and Tetsu talk happily as they walked toward them.

"I'm gonna hear the same thing from you all, generation of bastards?"

"Maybe from Midorima," Aomine shrugged, not really sure about that. Even if he did say something, in the end it'd depended on whether Oha-Asa advised him about how revenging a friend would bring him luck or mentioned Leos as the biggest enemy for Cancers that day.

Though maybe Kise would try to intimidate him jokingly and then would offer in all seriousness to get a car to make easy for Tetsu to carry Kagami's remains, Murasakibara would only wonder if that meant he'll never get _brought_ Valentine's day chocolates from Satsuki again and would hate Kagami if the answer was yes and Akashi... Aomine couldn't guess anything about him, but if he decided to defend Satsuki's honor for any reason in the future, Aomine would really pity Kagami. Even though he would help Akashi if his old captain let him.

Kagami took a long breath, as if preparing himself for that, and then turned to him with a challenging look.

"One-on-one?"

Aomine didn't think twice before walking to the court, already grinning.

He had to enjoy playing against Kagami while he could, just in case Kagami did fuck it up. Though seeing how the idiot was waving Satsuki with a smile even bigger than hers, it didn't really seem like that would be the case.


End file.
